In Light or Dark You'll Always Be Mine
by DivingIntoAParadox
Summary: To him, she was a little know-it-all brat, to her, he was just a teacher... a teacher that she never was quite fond of. But, what happens when Dumbledore sends Hermione undercover with Severus as a death eater? Rated M, just to be safe... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new story, I am still unsure about it since I am still working on __**Isabella Layan Snape Riddle**__, but I figured I'd give Hermione and Snape a shot. Whether or not this is continued depends entirely on you, the readers. Please read and review, it is always greatly appreciated._

Summary:

To him, she was a little know-it-all brat, to her, he was just a teacher... a teacher that she never was quite fond of. But, what happens when Dumbledore sends Hermione undercover with Severus as a death eater? Will they be able to stand eachother? Will they find love? Or will it be the worst experience of their life... Rated M, to be safe.

Introduction:

"Hermione Granger?" McGonagall looked around to find the bushy haired girl, who was currently reading in the library.

"Yes?" She looked up from the book.

"Dumbledore would like to speak with you, _now._"

Hermione quickly packed up her books and headed to her professor, wondering what Dumbledore could want to speak with her about. They walked down the hallway, passing Ron and Harry who gave her a quizzical glance. She knew that she couldn't be in trouble, she was never one to do anything wrong. They reached Dumbledore's door, and as they walked through Hermione noticed Snape standing next to Dumbledore with and annoyed look on his face... like that was anything new.

"Ah, Miss Granger, so glad you could join us... lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked with his usual smile on his face.

"No thank you sir, may I ask why I am here?"

"Right to the point then..." He chuckled at her forwardness, "I have been talking with Severus about this, and he seems to find it to be a bad idea... but, I think that you have what it takes..."

"What it takes for what, sir?"

"To be a spy... I would like to ask you if you would like to become a spy for the light. This would require you to become a Death Eater, and to most likely be in a close proximity with Voldemort. Do you think that you would be up for the task?"

"Yes, I can do it." She spoke with out a moment of hesitation.

"Very well then, Severus will tell you everything that you will need. He will make sure that you are well prepared for this task, and he will be there to protect you if you are in harms way. Isn't that right Professor Snape?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, that is correct." Severus spoke in his drab, yet mesmorizing tone of voice. "Well, shall we begin?" He ask Hermione, in an annoyed manner.

"Yes, let's."

_This is only short because it is simply an introduction, more chapters are on the way! Please R&R, and tell me if you think this is a story worth pursuing._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"The first thing you need to learn is occlumency, this is a very hard skill to aquire, but it is the only way that you are going to be able to hide your true colors from Voldemort." Hermione smirked, which greatly confused Severus. "What's with the grin."

"No need to teach me, I've already got it down." He was about to ask how she has that skill, but then he remembered _Potter._

"Okay, well, you know that this is not going to be an easy task. You are going to have to do a lot of things that you are not comfortable with. Do you understand?"

"I understand." She was scared, but she had to do what she had to do.

"Your going to meet with the Dark Lord, and when you do you need to remember to bow and not show any fear of him. Don't be cocky either, you don't need to show your know-it-all side, no one likes a smart ass little brat. Use your manners too, and do not speak out of turn. I have already told him about you, but he does not know that you are muggle born, nor does he need to find out."

"Okay, well I think I've got it covered."

"Good, I will tell you more about when we meet and such later, right now I assume you are dyiing to go tell Potter and Weasley of your newfound position. I do not think that they are going to be happy with you risking your life though. If I were you I would keep your little mouth shut." Severus said through his teeth and walked away to his quarters.

Hermione practically sprinted through the halls back to the Gryffindor common room, where she saw Harry and Ron sitting on a couch talking. They looked over and saw Hermione, and let out a sight of relief.

"Oh thank Merlin, we saw you going down to Snape's room and we worried that he was going to kill you or something." Ron said, in a half joking manner.

"No, but I have to talk to you guys, it is kind of important."

"Okay..."

"Dumbledore called me into his office today, and well... he wants me to become a death eater and spy for the light..."

"NO! You can't do it! You can not go and risk your life like that Hermione!" Harry yelled in her face, so loud she was pretty sure that Severus could here him in his room, which was pretty far away.

"It is my choice, Harry, and whether you like it or not I am going to do it."

"Well, I think it is a very brave decision 'Mione, and I hope you are safe." Ron said, give her an assuring smile. But he wasworried out of his mind, Hermione could see it in his eyes.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione wasn't sure why she was so excited about this new experience that she was going to have, she knew that it was going to be really dangerous and if she made one wrong move she'd be killed... but, it was thrilling to think about it. It would be a really big adrenaline rush, and she was very much looking forward to it.

-Dumbledore's office-

"She can't do this, Dumbledore! She's just a kid, she isn't ready for it." Severus was pacing back in forth in front of Dumbledore, he had no desire to have to watch over that bushy haired little brat that he already had to deal with for the last five years.

"You must have faith, Severus, it is too late to go back now. She is already committed to this, you can not just take it out from under her. I have faith that she can do this, and with you right there by her side she will feel safer. I know that you are not her biggest fan, nor is she yours, but you have to work together." Dumbledore had about enough of Severus' complaining, he just went on and on about how he couldn't deal with a little girl like that.

"Albus, you need to wake up and smell the roses. She is just a little _girl_, how long do you think she is going to last?"

"She's very smart, I think she will do well... if she starts to falter, that's where you come in. You need to teach her everything you know, whether you like it or not Severus. I am sorry to say, but you do not have a choice right now."

Severus stormed out oof the room in a black blur, he did not like this what so ever. What right did Dumbledore have telling him what to do? That man really knew how to piss Severus off, it was quite obnoxious.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that is reading this story, it's greatly appreciated. There's just something about knowing that there are people out there reading what I write, and liking it, that makes me all giddy inside. Thank you, and please continue to R&R. Oh, and I just would like to clarify, I know Harry didn't even know occlumency by year five, let alone teach Hermione, but I just liked the way it fit in this story.

Chapter 2:

Hermione was up most of the night stressing about becoming a spy for Dumbledore, she knew that she agreed to it... but, it was still a frightening thought. She wasn't sure of how she was going to act, or what would happen if she messed up. What would she do if Voldemort wanted her to kill someone? What if ty somehow found out that she was muggle born... Hermione felt as if she was going to pass out. This was a lot of stress for her, but she knew that she could handle it. It would be worse if she backed out and let everyone down... no, she was going to do it, and she was going to succeed. There was no doubt about it... she hoped.

Severus was pacing back and forth in his room, wishing that he could get out of the trap that Dumbledore set for him. He knew that Hermione was probably going to do fine undercover, but he didn't like that Dumbledore put her into that situation. He may not show it often, but he does have a heart and he did not want to see an innocent girl's life taken away, even if she was a bushy haired know-it-all little brat. _Thinking about this is not going to do me any good, _he thought, _it's not like it's going to magically go away... _sadly.

Harry was worried about Hermione, he did not want her to go undercover for Dumbledore. It was far too dangerous, she could mess up and get tortured... or killed. He was mad that she didn't ask him before she agreed to this, there was a part of him that felt it was his war and she had no right meddling in it. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, but he was the "chosen one" and she wasn't. He shook his head, trying to rid the stupid thoughts that were currently taking over his mind. Maybe just a little sleep would help, he'd wake up in the morning and it would all go away...

It didn't go away, of course, they all woke up the next morning with everything being the same as when they had went to sleep that night. Hermione was still going to go undercover, Severus was still going to hate every minute of it, and Harry was going to mope around acting like he has no purpose anymore. Then there was Ron, who was going to wish that things would just return to normal, he didn't want Hermione putting herself in anymore danger than Harry did, but he knew that if he argued with her it would just make things worse. He cared too much about her to lose her because of how much he cared, he did love her... he loved her more than a friend as well, but he wasn't going to let that be known.

A/N: Alright, this is super short, I know. I needed a filler though, and I need ideas! I would more than love it if you all would review or PM me with some ideas to make this story the best that it can be! Please, and thank you. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I apologize for the wait. I have had horrible computer problems, one laptop got a virus that basically killed it, the other one… well, I spilled coffee on it… I finally was able to fix up an old computer, and now I shall write chapter four.

Chapter 4:

"Are you sure you can do this Miss Granger? I don't want you to meet Voldemort and end up wanting to back out five minutes later, that will just get you killed. You need to be sure, you need to know that this is not going to be easy and that there is not going to be any way out." Severus spoke in a very matter of fact tone.

"I know this Snape, I am pretty sure you've told me a thousand times already. I'm sorry to inform you, but you're not going to change my mind, no matter how hard you try."

"Fine then, I have informed the Dark Lord that I have found a new recruit, he is very please that it you are a girl. He seems to think that there are too many men running around, and that we need some more courage… like men have none. He thinks highly of his women, they're the only one's that haven't failed to please him… I doubt that is really the case though, so I suggest you stay away from any bedrooms when you're around him."

"Okay." She nodded, assuring Severus once again that she was not afraid.

Severus glared at her, wishing that she wouldn't go through with this. He didn't think she could handle it, and the last thing he wanted was to see her die. He looked at her, and for the first time he saw the beauty that she held. He nearly fell to his knees in awe of the brave young lady that stood before him. Never had he known a woman with as much courage as the woman he used to love, the woman that got away… the one that slipped through his fingers and landed in the arms of one James Potter. "Lily…" He whispered, inaudibly.

"What?" Hermione asked, in a bit of a daze. She hadn't noticed Severus staring at her, she was too busy thinking about what the future had in store for her. Far too deep in thought about how she was going to die to even notice a drooling Snape in the corner.

"Nothing, nothing… you should go now. I will see you tomorrow Hermione."

"Okay, _Severus._" She emphasized his name, unaware of the shivers it sent down his spine.

Normally if a student called him by his first name he would do something about it, but he was in far too much shock to think of anything other than the beauty of her skin. _What are you thinking SEVERUS! _He screamed at himself, wondering why in the hell he was thinking about a student. He knew how bizarre it was, to even hope for love from someone so much younger than him, but he couldn't help it… it was as if he was bound to her already. Now why hadn't he felt this way the first time he saw her, he wondered, what was so different now from 5 years ago. Could it be that she was nearly a woman now? That she was one year away from being legally allowed to be with a man of his age? How incredibly stupid it was for him to even think about this, he stood no chance. Not him, the teacher that made it a point to make her best friend's life a living hell. He had to get rid of these thoughts, never let them re-enter his mind. Even if he felt that she was all he could ever want, he could not let this sudden overwhelming rush of passion get to him. He had to push it out of his mind, he must let it go.

Hermione lied in bed, wondering what tomorrow was going to be like. It was going to be her first day undercover, and she was scared out of her mind. Of course she didn't let Severus know this, no… if he knew how scared she was there was no way that he would allow her to do what she knew that she had to. She was going to do this, she was sure that she was not going to fail. Despite the thoughts that persisted in throwing her composure.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WARNING- sex scene ahead, do not read if you are underage, or are not interested in such scenes. Please and thank you, R&R.

Chapter 5:

Hermione lied in bed, wondering what tomorrow was going to be like. It was going to be her first day undercover, and she was scared out of her mind. Of course she didn't let Severus know this, no… if he knew how scared she was there was no way that he would allow her to do what she knew that she had to. She was going to do thins, she was sure that she was not going to fail. Despite the thoughts that persisted in throwing her composure.

A thought passed through her mind that caused her heart to nearly freeze at a stop, _what if Voldemort finds out I'm a muggle born? _He would kill her, she just knew it, he would serve her head on a silver platter and make sure Dumbledore knew ever excruciating detail. Did Severus think about this? He had to of, he was too smart to let something like that just slip his mind. She had to make sure though… she had to ensure her "safety".

"Snape, are you there?" She lightly knocked on the doors that opened into his dreary room.

"Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing here at this time?" His heart started pounding faster and faster and she approached him.

"I need to ask you something."

"It can't possibly wait until tomorrow?" He did not want her in his room this late at night, or at least he didn't want the thoughts of all the things they could do at this time of night… he shook his head as an attempt to rid the thoughts.

"No, what am I going to do if Voldemort finds out that I'm muggle born?"

"He is not going to find out, we will make sure that you are not recognizable to anyone who may know you."

"Okay… I am still worried that he will find out, it doesn't seem like it could be so easy."

"Oh, so you are afraid, aren't you _Hermione._" He spoke her name with a hint of seduction, but she fought any butterflies that threatened her dignity.

"I am no such thing, Severus." Hermione spoke harshly, having a heard time fighting the feelings that she had been holding in since third year… feelings that she was too ashamed to admit to anyone. She had to hide them, it was the only way to spare humiliation. _Unless…he makes the first move…_she thought to herself, with an evil glint in her eye.

"It is okay to be afraid," Severus walked closer to her, "just remember… I'll protect you." He closed any space that was between them, wrapped his arms around her and lost the battle. He kissed her, with more passion than either of them thought to be imaginable. Hermione closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment, she allowed the heat to surround her body as she pulled herself closer to her oh so willing teacher.

Neither of them planned for a moment like this, neither of them thought it possible for the other to return the desire they felt filling their bodies. She tugged at his shirt, struggling to rip it off of his luscious body, as he fiddled with her pants that were not quite as difficult to remove as he anticipated. She felt the bulge in his pants, and immediately tore his pants off. Allowing her fantasies to come to life.

Their naked bodied intertwined with one another, in the most perfect of combinations. She was no virgin, she had lost that to Harry last year. Something no one knew about, and no one was going to know about. She pulled Severus closer, as close as he could get to her. He took this as the cue to enter her, so he did, and as this happened Hermione gasped as she allowed the bliss to over flow her body. Severus had never felt something so perfect, so incredibly amazing before in his life. As they went on they were overcome with deep passion, and as this moment came to an end they each felt renewed. Hermione knew, for a fact, that she was in love with Severus Snape, whether he loved her back or not she didn't care. All she cared about was that she had that moment with him, and they would most likely have many moments like this in the future.

"Wow…" Severus said, out of amazement from the overwhelming amount of emotions that were rushing through his body.

"I know." Hermione said, with a smile sweeping across her face… unable to contain the feelings she held inside.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted that to happen…"

"No, _you _have no idea." She smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I apologize for the amount of time that it has taken me to update, I have been buried in work and just not gotten the time to write anything. I got hit with pneumonia and my school work got way out of hand, well… I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R.

Chapter 6:

The day after Severus and Hermione had their little escapade, was the day that Hermione had to begin her mission. The mission that she would not admit to being afraid of, but the fear leaked into her eyes and was easily read by those who cared enough to look for it. People such as Ron, Harry, and Severus were all wary of letting her follow through with the dangerous task at hand… but they all knew how stubborn she was and that she would not back down from something if she knew that it was for the greater good.

"Hermione… can I talk to you?" Harry asked as Hermione was walking into the Gryffindor common room after her night with Severus.

"Yeah, sure… what is it?" She said, trying to smooth out her sex hair.

"I am really worried about you, I am scared that it's too dangerous for you… you know, being a muggle born and all…" Harry rocked between his two feet, not settling on either one. In anticipation of what his intentions had been, of what he'd been waiting to do ever since he found out that she was risking her life.

"I am going to be okay, Harry, there is no need for you to worry, Sev- Snape is going to take care of me." She blushed at the thought of her recent lover.

"I-I have something that I need to tell you, before you leave… something that I will regret if I do not get to say it and something happens that is out of your control."

"Okay, what is it that you have to say? It must be important if it can't wait until I shower, and get ready… I really don't have much time before I have to go, you know."

"I love you, Hermione. I don't want you to go not only because you're one of my best friends, but you're my first and my only love… I have never gotten over you, and I don't think that I am ever going to. You are the only person on this earth that can make me feel this way, and I don't want to lose that." Harry pulled her into an embrace, and hurriedly placed his lips upon hers… this earned him a nice place on the ground and a slap on the face.

"Don't you ever, EVER, do that again." Hermione said as she stormed back out of the portrait hole, angry and not even caring that she was in need of a shower. As she was turning the corner she ran into Severus, and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, hello there…" Severus said, looking around to see if anyone could see them. He didn't notice any alarms so he kissed her, not realizing that he missed Harry peeking around the corner.

"Oh! So this is why you wouldn't kiss me!" Harry screamed down the hall, grabbing the attention of all the portraits.

"You kissed him?" Severus asked, with a quizzical look upon his face.

"I do believe that he just said I _wouldn't _kiss him." Hermione looked annoyed, "he kissed me and I threw him on the ground after I slapped him across the face." Severus looked at Harry with a look of complete disgust, but a sense of joy overfilled him when he heard that Hermione had rejected the boy who lived.

"Harry, I do believe that you are not going to repeat what you saw to anyone, am I correct?" Severus took his arm from around Hermione and slowly approached Harry in an intimidating fashion.

"I think you're quite incorrect." Harry glared.

"_Obliviate." _Severus whispered, and sent Harry on his merry way.

A/N: Well, I know this is short, but I need ideas! I am open to anything! Please R&R and give me suggestions on what YOU want to happen, I will try my best to include any suggestions that I receive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Why did you do that?" Hermione scolded Severus, hoping that Harry's entire memory hadn't been erased.

"Oh, come on, it was just to make him forget what he saw. If anyone found out about us then we would both be in a decent amount of trouble." He looked at her endearingly.

"But I am at the age of consent!" Hermione said much too loudly.

"And I am your teacher, it is against the rules, you should know that… you know everything else." He half joked.

"Whatever, when are we going to leave?"

"We'll leave soon, do you have everything ready?" Severus asked, fighting back the urge to hold her.

"Yes, I believe that I have everything I need."

"We are going to need to disguise your features… so that Draco, or anyone else there that may know you will not recognize you."

"Of course… no one can know I'm a _mudblood._" She spat out.

"Do not ever use such a word, especially when talking of yourself, you are no such thing. They should be ashamed to ever say that to you, they're ignorant." Severus said seriously, looking into her eyes with deep compassion.

"Thank you, Severus." She smiled and walked away to go retrieve her belongings. She was glad to know that Severus did not care about what blood she was, that he liked her for who she was and not her status in society.

"So, are you ready to make me look like someone else?" Hermione knocked on the door and looked around, finding Severus sitting on his desk looking at her with loving eyes. He didn't know that he could love anyone other than Lily Evans, the girl that he devoted his heart to when he was just a child. Hermione was a dream to him, though, he had no intentions to let her slip away from him like he had so foolishly let Lily do all those years ago.

"I will miss your pretty face, darling." He smiled, as he waved his wand over her and made her unrecognizable to anyone who did not know who she really was. "Well, not as beautiful as you truly are but it'll do." He grimaced at the fact that she looked so much like a Malfoy.

Hermione looked in the mirror and regarded her new look, her bushy brown curls were now straight and blonde with streaks of black, purple and pink going through it. Her hazel brown eyes were now black with a tint of grey, her lips were now bright red and her face completely pale. She looked nothing like she had used to, she was amazingly gorgeous. She looked down at her body and saw luscious curves that she never used to have, she could get used to this.

"Wow…" She said, smiling.

"What's with the grin?"

"I look beautiful!" She giggled.

"Not quite as beautiful as you used to be." He smiled sadly.

"You're lying, I would rather look like this than the way I used to look."

Severus shook his head and pulled her into his arms, and gave her a small kiss upon her forehead. He did not like the way that she was reacting to her new look, change generally did not have such a good reaction from those that were so anal about everything in their life. He hoped that she would not like the Dark Lord this much, if she did then they might have a bit of an issue.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have a different name since I'm not supposed to have anyone know who I am."

"Yes, I already thought of that, I told the Dark Lord that your name is Cayslie Wentrix, you can just go by Cay."

"Uh… yeah, hopefully I can remember that. Please tell me it was not you who came up with that name…"

"Uh… nope." He looked away, with a smirk.

"Ugh! Severus." She playfully pushed him.

"I guess it is time for us to go now." He kissed her, and grabbed her hand before they apparated to the Riddle Mansion.

"Oh, well if it isn't the happy couple." Voldemort said upon their arrival with a mischievous grin on his serpent like face.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I would like to thank all of the readers, you guys make me keep going. Thank you. Please read and review.

Chapter 8:

"Oh, well if it isn't the happy couple." Voldemort said upon their arrival with a mischievous grin on his serpent like face._ Shit,_ Hermione thought.

"My Lord, this is the girl I told you about, Cayslie Wentrix." Severus said after he bowed, giving Hermione the hint to do the same.

"Very nice to meet you, my child."

"It is an honor, my Lord." Hermione smiled, and was relieved that she had remembered to put up Occlumens.

"So, what do you wish to recieve from this visit." The Dark Lord asked as he took a seat on the arm of a couch that was in the corner of the room.

" I wish you serve you, my Lord, I wish to join the dark side and offer any use that I have."

"I like her, Severus, good job." A smile creeped onto Voldemort's face.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Now, Cayslie, I think I already have a mission for you, just to prove where your true allegiance lies."

The look on his face gave Hermione an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I will do anything for you, My Lord."

"Good... good, I want you to kill Dumbledore." Hermione's heart sunk deeper than she thought to be possible.

"Alright, My Lord, I will do as you wish."

"Not yet, though, wait until I give the okay. In the mean time, I want you to gather up as much information as you possibly can." Hermione nodded in agreement, scared for her life but refusing to let it show. "Severus, show her to your room, that is where she will be residing when she is not at Hogwarts. I am sure you two have no issue with that, am I correct."

"Yes, My Lord." They said at the same time.

"You are dismissed." Voldemort dissapeared.

Once they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione was on the verge of a break down. There was no way that she was going to kill a man that she had grown to love as a father, she just couldn't do it. She was also confused as to how Voldemort knew about Severus and her...

"Hermione... are you alright?" Severus asked as the had reached his quarters

"Yeah... no... I am so scared, Severus. I can't kill Dumbledore, I just can't do it."

"I know..." He pulled her into his arms and just let her cry.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore, I need to tell him what Voldemort wants me to do." Hermione said firmly as she made her way to Dumbledore's office, not noticing that Severus was right behind her.

"Ah, Hermione, Severus... how did it go?"

"Sir, he gave me a task that I just can't complete. I can't do this!" Dumbledire looked at Severus, knowingly.

"Yes, he said it was the only way to see where her true loyalties lied." Severus couldn't look him in the eye.

"Very well then, Severus, you know what to do when the time comes." Dumbledore looked at Hermione, full of sorrow. "Hermione, I must tell you something... Severus will kill me upon my order."

"What! Why?" She nearly screamed.

"I am going to die in less than a year upon my own stupidity, so if you or Severus kill me it will earn you complete trust from Voldemort."

"But, sir..." She was almost in tears.

"Please, Hermione, trust me when I say that it is for the best."

"Okay..." She choked back a sob, and Severus led her to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

A/N: Please R&R, and offer any suggestions! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, I had a lot to this chapter and then it was wiped off of my phone (where I am writing it) so I am a little ticked off... so it may not be as long as it was originally. Anyways, please Read abd Review. Thank you.

Chapter 9:

_**Hermione stood in the astonomy tower, waiting for Dumbledore and Harry to get back from searching for one of seven horcruxes. She knew what she had to do as soon as Harry and Dumbledore got back... she knew that as soon as she completed her mission she would lose the trust of her friends but gain the trust of Voldemort.**_

_**"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione with suspicious eyes. He hadn't had as much trust in her after Voldemort had made her do that...**_

_**"I was waiting for Dumbledore." She said, as there was noise coming from the bottom of the stair way.**_

_**"Go Harry, go!" Dumbledore said to Harry, and Harry complied looking at Hermione with a worried and confused look. As soon as Harry was out of sight Hermione changed her appearance to Cayslie.**_

_**"Well, hello there Cayslie." Bellatrix said, skipping up the stairs, followed by Draco a few other Death Eaters.**_

_**"Hi, Bella." She smiled, a fake smile but made it seem genuine.**_

_**"Are you ready, Cay?" Bellatrix got a crazed look in her eyes and started giggling.**_

_**"Oh, look who decided to join us," Cayslie winked at Severus as he made his way up the stairs.**_

_**"Cayslie... you do not have to do this, you do not have to let him control you." Dumbledore said, as he told her earlier that he would... just to make it seem more real.**_

_**"Expelliarmus!" She yelled as Dumbledore stepped closer.**_

_**"I know you're a good girl, Cayslie, I know you know what is right."**_

_**"Shut up!" She screamed, trying to focus on what she had to do.**_

_**"Come on, Cayslie! Do it already!" Bellatrix screamed.**_

_**Cayslie took a deep breath and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' so that no one could see, and cast the spell. "Avada Kedavra!" She yelled and Dumbledore fell backwards, landing on the walkway in front of the school.**_

Hermione gasped for air as she woke up from her nightmare, the same nightmare she's been having for the last week and a half. The stress of it was too much, she knew this wasn't just an average dream... it was a premonition.

A/N: Well, please review... and thank you all for reading. I will try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Sev," Hermione knocked on his door lightly, she waited a moment and whispered "Sev" again when he didn't answer.

"Mmm." Was all Severus managed to get out as he opened the door, "what is it, my love?" He gestured for her to come in and walked over to his sofa.

It'd only been a few hours since they got back from her first meeting with Voldemort, and there was no way she was sleeping, not after that dream. Severus wasn't entirely awake, so she brushed off 'my love' as delirium, which it wasn't… though he hoped she wouldn't think anything of it since he wasn't really ready to talk about feelings quite yet. They both liked what they had right then, there wasn't a need to complicate things.

"You were right, I'm afraid. I know I can handle it, I just… I can't handle being alone with my thoughts… I had a dream, about having to kill Dumbledore." She looked at him, pausing for a minute, for some reason looking into his eyes gave her courage. "But, the thing was that it was more of a vision than a dream. I saw myself killing Dumbledore, and… I just can't believe I was actually able to do it." She felt tears creeping out of her eyes, which made her angry. If there was anything in this world she hated more than Voldemort, it was people seeing her cry.

"Shh… it's going to be okay, I promise. I'll be right by your side, the whole time." He spoke softly, gently wiping a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"No you won't." She said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see you, you weren't there. I saw Bellatrix and Harry, and them, but I didn't see you. You weren't there." He tears increased, she hid her face in Sev's chest hoping for comfort.

"Well, I'll be by your side as much as I possibly can. Though it won't be as much as either of us want, I promise I will do my best to be with you."

"Thank you, Sev, I don't think I'd be able to get through this without you."

"You're more than welcome, did you want to sleep in my room tonight?" He turned her so that she was facing him, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms all night.

"I'd like that, yeah. We'll just have to be careful in the morning so that no one can see us." She smiled, kissing him gently. "I just have a question," she said abruptly.

"What is it?" He rolled his eyes in a playful manner, being sure to not forget that she was once the obnoxious brat that he loathed not so long ago.

"Why did Voldemort call us a happy couple?" She paused, "and… do you think we're moving too fast? I just, I don't know… maybe I'm over thinking things."

"Of course you're over thinking things, it's just what you do… and you said _a question,_ not two." He smiled, and then became a bit more serious, "as for Voldemort, it doesn't matter what he says. He sometimes just knows things without anyone knowing exactly _how _he acquires the information. Secondly, I don't think we're moving too fast, do you?"

"It's hard to tell, if it were with anyone else I would feel like it was too fast. With you, though, it just feels natural… I don't know, I just don't want whatever it is we do have going on to go away."

"That, my dear, is not going to happen."

They retired to the bedroom where Hermione fell asleep in Severus's arms, thoughts running through Sev's mind prevented him from getting much more sleep. He knew things were about to get really hard, he knew he would have to see the woman he loved suffer. He knew that he would have to do all of these things without her knowing how he truly felt about her, because if she knew things would be that much harder. Feelings would just get in the way at this point, and they both knew that. This was the most that they could be at this very moment, nothing more than a casual shag every once in a while, as well as 'cuddle-buddies'.

A/N: This is more of a filler than anything, something to pull the readers back in after my hiatus (which I apologize for). There's more to come, that's a promise, things are going to get dramatic and a bit suspenseful. Please R&R, your input is much appreciated. Thank you all for your patience. Let me know what you think! J


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm changing up the time line a little bit so that it fits in with this story, it's not too much so far though. Anyhoo, please R&R : )

Chapter 11:

"Sev," Hermione nudged him as an attempt to wake him up. "Severus." She said a bit louder when he didn't respond the first time.

"What?" He groaned, rolling over to face her.

"It's time to get up, otherwise we'll be late for breakfast."

"Who needs to eat?" He gave a half smile, sinking farther into the covers.

"I do, I've got homework to do… homework that I should have been doing last night." Hermione sighed, and then started to panic. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to end up failing my classes if I don't get a handle on my work _now_!"

"Well, I'll give you a break on some of it. I know that you're intelligent, so you're not my main worry. Weasley and Potter on the other hand, they're not getting any breaks. One step out of line and they'll get a months detention."

"Ron hasn't done anything wrong, he's just an idiot. Harry, though, be exceptionally hard on him, he deserves it."

"I might skip breakfast this morning," Severus lowered his head down to her stomach and started kissing a trail up to her neck.

"Mmm… no… stop, please, we need to eat." Her stomach started growling, and she wanted so bad to ignore it… but she knew she couldn't. They both had a long day ahead of them, and she had to focus.

"Fine," he pulled away, "but tonight, don't expect me to show such restraint." He flashed her a mischievous grin, and proceeded to get up and get dressed.

"You're so evil," she chuckled, smacking his behind as she pranced to the bathroom.

"You better leave after me, the halls should be packed with students soon so if you sneak in then, they'd be less likely to really notice you."

"See you later then." She winked, and gave him a small kiss before he went out the door.

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked as Hermione approached the table, "I saw you leave, but you didn't come back."

"Oh, so you're talking to me now, eh?" She rolled her eyes, trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't give her away.

"Yeah, seems so, so where were you?" Harry asked again.

"I was talking with Severus, he gave me some pointers and filled me in on things he forgot to mention. Then I spent the rest of the night walking around, how I wasn't caught is beyond me."

"So you're getting close to Snape now, eh?" Ron peeped out between bites.

"Well, in a professional manner, yes. Why do you ask?" She silently hoped that she hadn't unknowingly made anything obvious.

"You did call him Severus, I never hear anyone do that."

"Oh, it must have become a habit, I just call him that to get on his nerves. It works rather well." She smiled, sneaking a peek at Sev who happened to be looking at her as well, he gave her a wink and she quickly looked away.

"Right." Harry and Ron just shrugged it off, not feeling like pressing the matter at the moment. They didn't really have many opportunities to spend time with their friend anymore, and they knew that not much more were to come. So, they made sure to make the best of it and not tick her off.

"So what have the two of you been up to?" Her mind was racing, filling up with all of the worries she had about her mission that she really didn't care to listen to them, but she didn't want them to think that there was anything wrong with her.

"Nothing really, Snape's been surprisingly easy on me the last couple of day though. Not really sure what's up with that." Ron said still stuffing his face full of food.

"He's been on my ass the last couple of days, I swear I can't do anything right around him. It seems that he's watching my every move." Harry exasperated.

"Maybe you should actually start doing your work then."

Harry rolled his eyes, and got lost in his own thoughts. He'd been thinking a lot about Hermione lately, her truly loved her and he wanted to be with her. He knew that she clearly didn't feel the same way, but he was more determined than ever to win her heart. The Yule Ball was coming up and he intended to ask her, and he wasn't planning on taking no for an answer.

It was nearly time for Hermione to have her next visit with Voldemort, she wasn't freaking out quite as much as she had before, but she was still decently scared. She knew that she was going to have to give him some type of information, but there really wasn't that much information to give yet. If she came without anything to tell him she would have to suffer, or he'd give her a new task to tide her over, which she most likely would not be comfortable with in the slightest. Either way she wasn't going to like it, she'd probably have to come up with whatever dirt she _had _gathered within the five minutes before their meeting.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, interrupting the thoughts that plagued her. She'd come over again that night just for some comfort, it was nice to have his arms wrapped around her, it helped her feel secure.

"Yeah, I've just got no idea what I'm going to tell Voldemort. What if my answers don't suffice?"

"You'll do fine, he knows that not a lot happens within such a short amount of time, he's not _completely _unreasonable." Severus chuckled at his words for a moment and then continued, "you'll do fine, my love, he won't be asking too much of you yet since you're so new. Just make sure you don't stumble on your words and be sure to divulge as much as you can without giving too much away. It's an art form really, to lie without lying." He pulled her in to a tight hug, her head resting on his chest. Both of them just lied there for a little while, passing the time before their meeting.

Severus worried about Hermione constantly, he didn't know what he would do if he were to ever lose her. He loved her more than anything, and he knew that she loved him even if neither of them said it out loud. He had a growing fear inside him though, his intuition was telling him that something was coming… something that wouldn't settle well with their relationship. He couldn't figure out what was causing that feeling yet, though, so he just let it pass for now. But, when the time came, he'd be sure that he was ready for whatever that could be thrown at him.

A/N: I'm definitely going to try to get the next chapter up as soon as I get it all typed out. I've got a great idea coming, and I thank you so much for your patience! I adore all of you, please read and review, I'm up for any advice, constructive criticism, or ideas! I'm getting excited!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Hey, 'Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked as they were making their way to Potions.

"What?" She shook her head to rid the thoughts, "yeah, I'm alright, sorry I'm just stuck in my head." She'd been thinking about her recent visit to Voldemort, it wasn't really what she'd been expecting and that caused fear to rise up in her throat.

"You sure? You know you can talk to me, I won't tell Harry or anyone if you don't want me to."

"Thanks, Ron, but I really just don't feel like talking about anything right now." She passed him by quickly, rushing into the class room and sitting in her seat in such an abrupt manner that it startled Harry who sat in the seat next to her.

-_flashback-_

"_Cayslie, dear, how nice it is to see you. I trust you and Severus are doing well?" He motioned for her to sit down._

"_Yes, my Lord, we're doing just fine." She smiled, being sure to show no falter in her face._

"_Good, good. Do you have any news for me?" _

"_None that's very prominent to our cause. I've asked Severus to make life even more difficult for Harry, and to ease up on Ron so that I could get a chance to swoop in and gather information from Ron. Though, there's not been much luck on that front."_

"_Ah, well it has only been a week, I suppose…" He paused, pouring a glass of what seemed to be fire whiskey. "Do either of them seem to suspect anything?" _

"_No, they're both as ignorant as they've always been."_

"_And how, may I ask, is it that you know Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" Hermione hadn't been prepared for that question, she'd forgotten that she wasn't Hermione and that she was Cayslie. She began to panic for a moment before managing to form a sentence._

"_I've seen them around school, of course, I manage to get a few words with Ron whenever that little mudblood isn't around." She did her best to hide the cringe that the word mudblood caused in her._

"_I see, have you managed to talk to that Granger girl by any chance?"_

"_I never seem to get the chance, she's always in the library or in her room. Her nose is practically stuck to those books she reads."_

"_Well, I'd like you to try to gain intel on that girl. Something about her is a bit strange from what I've heard." He offered her a glass of fire whiskey that she politely refused. "Well, Miss Wentrix, I hope to see you soon." He took her hand and placed a small kiss upon it before leaving._

Hermione had no idea what she was going to do, she felt like she was suffocating. She hadn't even told Severus what kind of hole she'd dug herself into. There was no way that she could pull off being two different people. Draco was going to suspect something, he was bound to notice her at Death Eater meetings and realize that there was no Cayslie that attended Hogwarts. There were only two things that could be done, and neither of them were going to be easy to manage.

The Potions lesson seemed to drag on forever, she really needed to talk to Severus about her options and she didn't want to wait until tonight to do so. She didn't really have much of a choice in that matter though, and that drove her absolutely bonkers.

**A/N: So, I'm in desperate need of feed back and ideas. I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this. So I beg of you to review, it's really the only thing that keeps me going. I've got terribly writer's block, but I'm trying to push through. If you don't want your feedback to be seen by others then simply PM me. Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: So, warning for a bit of lemons ahead. If you do not desire such scenes, or are not of age, then I encourage you to skip the scenes. Though not the whole chapter, because there will be much development in this chapter. Thank you to current, and new readers for keeping me going._

Chapter 13:

Hermione made her way to Severus's room in a hurry, she couldn't wait to talk any longer. She felt the anxiety rise in her body to the point where she felt like she was nearly choking on it. She took a deep breath before knocking on his door, hoping that he wouldn't take too long in answering it.

"What is it?" He grunted, seeming not to realize just who it was at the door. When he looked up and saw her face his eyes immediately grew apologetic. "Sorry, dear, I thought you were someone else." He smiled and motioned her to come in.

"Who else comes down to your room this late at night?" She inquired, showing a hint of jealousy.

"Well, generally McGonagall, anytime that I've not arrived for dinner, which happened to be tonight. Why? Was that jealousy that I detected?" He drawled, smirking a bit.

"Possibly, I need to talk to you about my recent meeting with Voldemort. Something came up and I'm afraid that I'm at a bit of a cross roads."

"What do you mean?" His tone more serious than it was a second before, as he approached her.

"Cayslie, Draco is going to notice that there's not actually a Cayslie attending Hogwarts. Voldemort wants me to watch Hermione and become friends with _myself_, there's no way that I can pull off being two separate people!"

"I see the predicament…" He sighed, and sat down beside her on the couch.

"There's only two options, and I have a feeling the one I like the least is going to be the one that we're going to have to take." She felt like crying, but she held back the tears.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then, I'm afraid, you're correct." He pulled her in closely, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy for her.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore. We're going to need a bit of help if we're going to pull this off.

"We can do that first thing in the morning, but for now I think you just need to relax. You can stay here again tonight if you'd like." She nodded her head in agreement and the two of them stayed on the couch for a little while longer before retiring to his bedroom.

They hadn't had sex in a few days, they were both too overwhelmed to really even think about it. Though tonight was a different story, they were both in need of release and to just feel that closeness with another.

Severus's lips captured hers with a fiery passion, they were far too eager to get to the bed… they nearly didn't make it. Severus maneuvered his hands up her body, caressing each part of her and lingering on her bosom. As he lay her on the bed her couldn't help but be taken aback with her beauty, this wasn't the first time they've engaged in such activities but it was the first time it really clicked in his mind just how truly lucky he was to have such a young women be interested in him.

Hermione groaned as he placed kisses all along her neck before finally capturing her mouth, he moved his hands down to her core and gently began to massage he clit before pushing two fingers into her, which led her to gasp. Feeling her warmth and wetness was nearly too much for Severus, as he moved his fingers inside her, gently moving back and forth along her sensitive spot that took no time to find.

Hermione almost couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel him inside of her but she couldn't seem to voice it, all that managed to come out was a high pitched "Sev," before losing herself in the overwhelming sensation that was washing over her body. She could feel his hard shaft against her thigh as he moved his hands up each side of her body before entering her. Both of them let out a gasp before moving their hips at a quicker pace, he could feel her muscles beginning to tense up around him causing him to lose more control. Her body began to shake, as she reached her climax, as he felt her muscles contracting around his cock it wasn't long until he then emptied inside her.

They both lied on their backs, breathless and absolutely exhausted. It wasn't very long before they drifted off into a quiet slumber. It was definitely the best night sleep they'd each gotten in a really long time. When they awoke the next morning neither of them had any sort of desire to get out of bed at such an early hour, but they knew that they had to talk to Dumbledore about their plan.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Severus asked her, as she walked out of his bedroom rubbing her eyes and yawning. It was a miracle she was even able to get out of her pajamas. She'd been sleeping with Severus so often that she'd claimed her own space in his wardrobe.

"I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug before they made their way out. "Do you think Dumbledore knows… I mean, about us?" She asked before they managed to get through the doorway.

"I'd assume so, that old man seems to know everything. That doesn't mean you should act any different though, just to be sure." He placed a kiss on her lips before they made their way to the Headmaster's Office.

"Lemon drop" Snape said, opening the door and allowing Hermione to walk in before him.

"Ah, I was wondering when the two of you would be paying me a visit." Dumbledore said, clearly indicating to them in his typical manner.

"That's not why we're here today, Hermione realized something that we, stupidly, failed to." Dumbledore motioned for the two of them to sit down, he didn't seem to be worried about whatever they were going to tell him… it was almost as if he knew already.

"We've got to figure out how we're going to make me, Hermione, disappear while still managing to slip Cayslie in here as if she'd been attending Hogwarts the whole time." Hermione said in one breath, she knew that it was going to be manageable, but she also knew that it was going to be really difficult for her to say goodbye to Ron and Harry, no matter how long it was going to be for.

"I have, in fact, already come across that minor hardship and begun preparing for when the two of you would arrive. I know this isn't going to be easy on you, Miss Granger, but it's for the best."

"I know, Sir, I fully intend to follow through with this commitment, I just am a bit wary about how to go about it. Won't it be obvious when I disappear and then a new girl suddenly shows up? Isn't that going to raise suspicion?"

"Perhaps, but if we're sneaky about it then no one will question too much."

"And what am I to say to Voldemort?" Hermione felt her nerves getting rattled more and more as this conversation went on.

"The same thing we're going to tell everyone else." Dumbledore's tactics we're beginning to irritate both Hermione and Severus, but they both restrained themselves as much as they were able.

"Which is?" Snape drawled out, rather impatiently.

"_Which is_, That Hermione has been pulled out of Hogwarts temporarily due to an emergency at home in the muggle world."

"Do you really think they're going to believe something so simple? I mean, Voldemort is smarter than that."

"Well, I trust Hermione enough to make it believable. All we're going to do is have Cayslie slip into classes in an inconspicuous manner, keep her in the back, and if people ask her questions then all she has to do is tell them she's been there the whole time. They're just going to assume that they hadn't noticed her, it is a rather large school, we could even go so far as to tell them that she'd moved up a grade due to her intelligence level." Dumbledore went on, but Hermione wasn't listening. All she could think about was the fact that she was going to have to lie more than she'd ever had to before. What was she going to tell Ron and Harry? How was she going to pull off being a completely different person? This wasn't what she'd signed up for, but she was just going to have to deal with it if she wanted to be any help at all.

"Are you listening, dear?" Severus asked, slipping up his word choice, hoping that Dumbledore hadn't heard.

"What? Sorry, I was just lost in my head for a moment. What did you say?"

"I said you're not going to be able to tell Harry or Weasley about why you're leaving, it's critical that they actually believe you're Cayslie. Also, you're going to have to be in the Slytherin house." Dumbledore spoke a bit slower this time, and a bit softer.

"How am I supposed to manage that? What about my sleeping situation? How am I supposed to just pop into one of the girl's room and make them believe that I've been there the whole time? I can do everything else, but I'm pretty sure that's an impossible task."

"Well, I wasn't going to ask you to stay with the rest of the Slytherin girls, I thought that since you've been staying with Severus lately, you could just stay in his quarters." Hermione blushed profusely, hoping that she wasn't going to get scolded for their recent activity.

"Uh," was all that either of them managed to spit out of their mouths.

"No need to worry, I have no intention of coming between whatever is going on between the two of you. I just want to warn you to be careful, these are dangerous times, and if one of them were to figure out about your shenanigans then they may try to use it against you."

"Voldemort seems to know already," Hermione blurted out, frazzled by the fact that Dumbledore was so nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Well, you're going to have to find away to steer him in the other direction, pretend like you're nothing more than peers. The less he has, the better."

"Excuse me, sir, but why are you so calm about Severus and I?" She couldn't help but ask, she wanted to know.

"Well, this is the first time that I've seen Severus anywhere close to happy in a very long time, and I trust that you're not going to hurt him. He cares very much for you, and I can see that you care very much for him. Who would I be to come between two people in love?" Severus looked down, avoiding the gaze of Hermione. They had an unspoken agreement to not talk about their feelings, but they also had an unspoken understanding about the fact that they each loved the other. "Now, Hermione, I need you to go to your room and pack up all your things. Bring them here and I'll have Severus bring them down to his quarters. Tell Harry and Ron what you need to, and then go straight to Severus. I expect to see Cayslie at the Slytherin table for dinner." Hermione nodded, and looked at Severus, who was still looking away. "You two may go."

The two of them stood up simultaneously and walked out of the Headmaster's office, neither of them speaking a word. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was on Severus's mind. Had he not wanted her to stay with him? Did he, in fact, not love her like she'd thought he had? She was beginning to worry about him more than having to lie to Ron and Harry.

_A/N: So, I'm decently happy with this chapter. I'm going to do my best to get the next one up as soon as I'm able. It's going to be more of an emotional chapter, Hermione and Severus are going to have a bit of a talk, and don't forget her goodbye to Harry and Ron. Please Read and Review, it really helps me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be afraid to write a little something in that Review box._


	14. Chapter 14

AN: _Currently hiding in shame._

Chapter 14:

Hermione took a deep breath as she packed the last item in her room, she looked around and sighed as realized this would be the last time she'd be in there. She would no longer be sharing a room with three other girls, but rather with the man that went from her professor to her lover in the blink of an eye. She was worried about living in such close quarters with him when they haven't had a conversation on what exactly their relationship was, and especially when they didn't know each other's quirks and pet-peeves that they may have.

As she walked down the stairs to the Common Room her mind raced about what she was going to tell Harry and Ron, she knew they weren't going to take the news well, especially Harry… she worried about what kind of fireworks might end up erupting with how his temper had been lately. As she reached the end of the staircase she saw the two boys sitting on the couch by the fireplace talking and laughing. It broke her heart to know that she wasn't going to be able to laugh with them for quite sometime, and if she did then it wouldn't be as herself.

"Hey 'Mione! We were just talking about how Seamus lit another potion on fire today in class, too bad you missed it, it was bloody hilarious." Ron said with a big grin on his freckled face, she didn't realize how much she was going to miss her friendship with Ron, and even Harry. He looked down at her suitcase and then back at her, "What's with the suitcase Hermione?" His tone becoming more serious than it had been a moment ago.

"I, uh, I need to talk to you guys…" they nodded for her to continue, "I have to go… there's been an emergency at home and my parents are demanding I come back indefinitely until everything is sorted out."

"No, you can't go!" Harry screamed out, "I forbid it!"

"Just because you're the _boy who lived _Harry, it doesn't mean that you're special enough to boss people around. Can't you stop being a selfish PRAT for ONCE in your LIFE!" Hermione had enough of his shit, it was just getting ridiculous how obsessed with her he was.

"Do you really have to go?" Ron managed to get out, with a small voice.

"Yes, I really have to go… trust me, it's the last thing I want… but I don't have a choice…" her heart was breaking from the look on Ron's face. She wished she could fix it, or just go back in time and undo it all.

"I hope you can come back soon, I am really going to miss you… I love you 'Mione, I just want you to be safe." With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and they embraced in a very tight hug. She broke into tears and buried her head into Ron's chest, thinking of all the hurt he would feel when he found out that she was with Snape… _it will break his heart, _she thought which caused her to cry anymore. She was so selfish, she had known how her felt about her and she gave Harry a chance and didn't even have the decency to give Ron a chance. She knew it would never have worked, but he didn't know that and now he never would. She couldn't say anything to him about her and Severus, she just hoped that he might find someone else to set his sights on while she was gone.

"I love you too, Ron, I love both of you. You're my best friends, I am going to miss you so much. I have to go now though, they wanted me out of her as soon as possible." With that she gave Ron a peck on the lips and a kiss on the cheek to Harry, "I'll see you soon." She said with a smile and made her way out of the portrait hole.

Severus had been pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office mumbling words that Dumbledore couldn't understand, but he figured it had something to do with Hermione._ Was he getting cold feet about her living with him? Was it too soon for the couple? _He wondered, and just shrugged his shoulders figuring the two didn't have much of a choice. After watching Severus walk back and forth for what seemed like a lifetime Hermione finally walked in, with bloodshot eyes and drooping shoulders.

"Hermione, dear, is everything okay? Did Ron and Harry take it badly?" Dumbledore asked, figuring that was the source of her tears.

"Harry did… Ron was really nice about it though and that's what's so terrible! I'd rather them be mad at me! That would make this a whole lot easier! Ron said he loves me for Merlin's sake! I mean can he _make _me feel any worse!?" She screamed through her tears, which increased after she stopped talking. Severus walked over and she fell into his arms, sobbing hard until she finally tired herself out enough and fell asleep.

"Looks like she's had a bit of a rough day, why don't you take her to your quarters and bring her back tomorrow when she's fully rested and gets a chance to actually catch up with everything that's going on." Dumbledore gave him a soft smile as Severus left. picking Hermione's suitcase on the way out.

Severus was worried about whether or not her confrontation with Ron would affect their relationship at all. Before he'd really given any thought to ever being with Hermione, he'd always figured that she'd end up with Ron… _everyone did… _he thought to himself. His heart grew solemn with the possibility that she may have some feelings for Weasley, he was… afterall… her age and a much more reasonable choice that he was. With these thoughts Severus began to prepare himself for the worst.

Hermione woke up less than an hour after Severus had laid her down in what was now their bed. His mind had been racing the whole time over what he would say to her when she woke up, or what she might say to him… He knew she loved him, but he also knew that he was far too old for her and she would be a fool to want to stay with him.

"Sev…" Hermione groaned, stretching awake and nearly falling off the bed. "Sev?" She called again when he didn't answer.

"Yeah?" He spoke halfheartedly, trying to put a wall around his heart before she could break it.

"I need you…" She felt like she was going to cry again, having images of Ron's face flash in her mind.

"What for?" He came across colder than he'd intended to, causing her to shed a tear due to her currently fragile emotional state.

"What's wrong with you now? Please don't make this worse… I already have enough on my plate as it is." She was trying to hold back the tears as she looked at Severus, who was holding a sadness in his eyes that perplexed her. _What is he sad about? _She wondered…

"I think we need to have a little talk…" He said, walking over to the bed and taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"About what?" She asked, confused, automatically thinking the worst. Wondering if he was having second thoughts about being with her… or living together. She didn't want him to say that he didn't want to be with her, she didn't think she would be able to handle that on top of everything else.

"About Ron," he said, resulting in her expression only becoming more confused, "do you have feelings for him?" He asked the question he'd been stewing about for the last hour.

"What in the world? No, I don't have feelings for him! Where did that even come from?" She seemed offended by the question, but didn't seemed shocked that he would ask that.

"Well, you'd said that he told you he loved you… and I just thought-"

"Thought what, Sev? That I was going to leave you just because my best friend has feelings for me? I already knew how he felt before he'd even said anything about it, if I wanted to be with him then I would be with him rather than here in your bed!" She felt a pang of guilt run through her as she thought about how she'd been with Harry and had no feelings for him, but gave Ron no such chance.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just jumped to conclusions…" He looked down, relieved that she wasn't in love with Weasley, but still worried that one day she'd come to her senses and leave him.

"It's okay, I understand why you would think that… after all I did sleep with Harry…" She tried to catch the words before they came out, but to no avail.

"You WHAT?" He erupted, standing up and backing away from the bed and standing over her in a highly intimidating manner.

"It was over a year ago! It wasn't even a big deal! I don't have any feelings for him, I never have and I never will!" She felt tears running down her cheeks, they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of fear. She was scared to death that Severus would leave her over this, she couldn't have that happen, there was no way that she could do this without him… there's no way she could do anything without him now that she had him. "Severus… please…"

"Please what?" He yelled, still angry.

"Please don't let this affect anything… it was long ago and it meant absolutely nothing!" She wished she could take the words back. she wished she could take back ever doing anything with Harry. To be honest, she wasn't even sure how it happened or why it happened…

"I understand it meant nothing, Hermione, I am not angry about your past escapades, I am upset because you did not tell me and led me to believe that Harry's forwardness with you was unprovoked!"

"I'm sorry Severus…" she got up, making her way to him, "please… please forgive me… I love you." She confessed as she choked back her sobs, or at least tried to.

"Hermione… how am I supposed to trust you after this? How can we build any sort of relationship if you hide things from me?" He was beginning to calm down, the three words that came out of her mouth and reached his ears for the first time melted his heart. He knew she loved him, but it meant so much more to hear it.

"I will never hide anything from you again, anything you want to know I will tell you!" She took a step closer and whispered, "I promise."

"I only have one question," he spoke, looking down at his beautiful lover who nodded, "do you truly love me?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I love you with all of my heart, Severus Snape."

"I loved you too, Hermione Granger." He smiled, kissing her as she pressed her body into his. They figured they'd enjoy tonight before having to face the drama that tomorrow held.

**A/N: So… don't kill me, please review or PM what you think/where you would like to see this go. I am getting pretty excited to see where I'm going to take this. Please Review, they make me happy!**


End file.
